the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
(schemes of the unlikely to succeed)
chatroom format, non-despair AU part of Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board no romantic relationships besides Fukawa's undying love for Togami. summary ChisaYukizome: Ahem! I’ve gathered you rotten oranges here for a reason, and I’d like your full attention! penandink: R-Rotten oranges? memewata: rude???? Leon and Touko find themselves working together. schemes of the unlikely to succeed group chat with memewata and ChisaYukizome ChisaYukizome: Okay!! We’re all set up! penandink: W-What’s going o-on here? memewata: uh yeah lmao what’s up penandink: You m-mean you don’t k-know? memewata: why would i??? memewata: btw fukawa how are you stuttering while ur typing lmao penandink: Shut u-up. ChisaYukizome: Ahem! I’ve gathered you rotten oranges here for a reason, and I’d like your full attention! penandink: R-Rotten oranges? memewata: rude???? ChisaYukizome: It has come to my attention that you, Kuwata-kun, are failing some of your classes. ChisaYukizome: So I have taken initiative and procured the fourth highest scoring student in your year to tutor you! penandink: Why on e-earth would I-I tutor this l-loser? penkandink: W-Why me? ChisaYukizome: Well Kirigiri-san and Togami-kun both refused when I asked, and I can’t seem to contact Ishimaru-kun?? ChisaYukizome: So he’s your responsibility, Fukawa-san! penandink: You’re n-not even going to a-ask me? ChisaYukizome: Well, you’re just going to refuse, aren’t you? Plus the fifth highest scoring student is Enoshima-san… and I don’t exactly trust her to be a tutor. penandink: F-Fine… memewata: wtf enoshima would be a great tutor unlike this wet blanket penandink: Says the t-talking carrot! ChisaYukizome: Rule number one! No insults between rotten oranges! memewata: oh boy penandink: I can’t b-believe this… penandink: ...How m-many classes is h-he failing? memewata: no way dont tell me ur actually gonna do it penandink: Do I r-really have a c-choice here? ChisaYukizome: No. ChisaYukizome: Also, history and math. memewata: fml ChisaYukizome: Good luck! ChisaYukizome has left the chat. penandink: Kuwata, I w-will make y-you a deal. memewata: what???? penandink: If y-you help me with s-something, I will t-tutor you. memewata: ugh fine but only so yukizome will get off my ass memewata: what i gotta do penandink: If y-you can get Byakuya-sama t-to meet m-me at the f-fountain after c-class tomorrow, I’ll b-be your tutor f-for the rest o-of the year. memewata: how am i supposed to do that??? he doesn’t like me he won’t listen to me?? memewata: uhh maybe if i tell him a friend’s waiting for him he’ll come?? memewata: ...does togami have any friends penandink: Of c-course Byakuya-sama has f-friends! I just… d-don’t know who they a-are. memewata: i’ll ask maizono hold on penandink: Like s-she’ll know. memewata: PM memewata: hey maizono does togami have any friends PM psychicbluebird: uh PM psychicbluebird: naegi-kun & kirigiri-san put up with his shit but i don’t think he actually has any others?? PM psychicbluebird: why?? (~’-’)~ penandink: She d-doesn’t know anything a-about him. memewata: wait hold on shes messaging me again memewata: PM psychicbluebird: wait !!! sometimes he hangs out w/ nanami-senpai (gamer from class 77) PM i remember cause i caught them playing games and he threatened to sue me if i told anyone (u_u) penandink: M-Master Byakuya-sama wouldn’t go n-near anyone who calls themselves a g-gamer. memewata: lmao fukawa thats literally her talent memewata: anyways!! I’ll find tog after class and tell him that nanami’s waiting by the fountain. U go there ahead of time and have a ‘reason’ for being there so he’s not suspicious penandink: What a-am I supposed to d-do? memewata: i don’t fucking know say ur waiting for oowada??? Or anyone??? memewata: listen it’ll work and you’ll fall in love and i won’t fail penandink: It had b-better work… memewata: pls trust me penandink: ...Okay. I w-will. memewata: operation get fukawa a date and leon a not failing grade is go! (A/N: did they succeed? who knows. i don't.) Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board Category:Finished Stories